Cassandra (Tangled)
I tried to warn you Rapunzel, you have to be careful, who you trust! ''- Cassandra to Rapunzel.'' Cass, if what your saying is true, then that means - (Rapunzel interrupted by Cassandra) It means that I'm Gothel's daughter! - Cassandra to Rapunzel Cassandra was one of the main tritagonists in Tangled: Before Ever After and its follow-up series. She is the biological daughter of Mother Gothel, who was abandoned as a child when Gothel kidnapped Princess Rapunzel and hid away from the world. She was taken in by the Captain of the Guards thereafter. Ironically, upon Rapunzel's return to the palace, Cassandra would be enlisted as the princess' lady-in-waiting. The two developed a close friendship overtime, until Cassandra's internal bitterness and insecurities as well as the revelation why her mother abandoned her drove her to harness the power of the deadly Moonstone Opal in an attempt to supersede Rapunzel. Background Cassandra never knew about her mother and was adopted and raised as the daughter of Corona's Captain of the Guards. She is an extremely skilled fighter who, throughout the series, has shown off her strength and prowess—defeating Wreck and Lance Strongbow easily. She dreams of joining the royal guard, though she currently serves as Rapunzel's lady-in-waiting and closest confidante, alongside the princess' pet chameleon Pascal. Her role generally requires that she assist Rapunzel in any means necessary while also being a constant bodyguard. She is also tasked with chores of a typical castle servant, such as maintenance. Development Cassandra was initially written and created by Chris Sonnenburg who also finalised her design along with Shane Prigmore. During early development of Tangled: The Series, the concept of Cassandra came early as Chris needed to answer the question "What is it that Rapunzel NEEDS in her life?" He looked on further than his own household and his two daughters. Not only their tight relationship but their many close female friendships as well. During research for the show, Chris stumbled upon an early sketch of Rapunzel's mother who at that point in the initial development of the movie was a warrior "Joan of Arc" type. Drawn to this image, Chris knew then she would play an important part in Rapunzel's story in some way. Cassandra is described as being "tough-as-nails", a fitting description for someone who wishes to join the royal guard. She is snarky, sarcastic and has a somewhat dry sense of humor. She is also very intelligent, often subtly insulting Eugene in clever ways that go over his head. Despite this, she is extremely supportive and protective toward Rapunzel, her polar opposite—so much so, that she openly holds animosity for Eugene, believing him to be a selfish freeloader and undeserving of Rapunzel's love and friendship. In the series, however, their relationship gradually becomes less hostile, and slightly more playful as the two spend more time together. In "Fitzherbert P.I.", Cassandra genuinely admired Eugene's determination to become a royal guard, and actively assisted him in proving his worth to her father. It was later shown that Eugene's quirkiness had started to warm up to Cassandra, who found amusement in his excitement to school the guards as head of a training class. Aside from her no-nonsense persona, Cassandra is also a free-spirit, not unlike Rapunzel. Though she has a more cynical way of going about life, Cassandra also finds joy in adventure, living life to the fullest, and experiencing new things. This is most notably seen during "Wind in My Hair", where Cassandra is seen enjoying herself almost as much as Rapunzel. Although loyal to King Frederic and Queen Arianna, Cassandra is willing to break their rules (and risk her job) for the sake of Rapunzel's happiness and to accomplish her own dreams; this is seen when Cassandra offered to take Rapunzel beyond the kingdom's wall to explore some of the outside world and escape the pressures of royalty. Doing so required much stealth and cunning, traits Cassandra revealed herself to have abundantly that night. In "Challenge of the Brave", it is revealed that Cassandra has some insecurities about how she is seen just as a girl/handmaiden instead of the strong, skilled, and capable warrior who deserves as much respect as anyone in the royal guard. These insecurities, and the desire to prove herself can sometimes drive Cassandra to act selfishly, even to those she cares about. Once she realizes her mistakes, however, Cassandra is mature enough to own up to her faults and make amends as best she can. Cassandra's cynical nature gives her trust issues. Examples are that she doesn't forgive people easily, she doesn't like sharing her feelings, keeps secrets to herself, or she won't accept help. This is one of the reasons she has a rivalry with Eugene because he was a thief in the past and she thinks he's ignorant enough to not address other people's feelings (even though it's not his fault he can't tell). In "Not in the Mood", her personality develops a bit. She likes to show no mercy toward not just Eugene, but other suspicious looking people. She later realizes she should be more compassionate. For starters, she made friends with a man who was large and scary, but friendly. She still has a firm belief that strangers can’t be trusted, especially when they lurk in the shadows. She jumps to conclusions about people’s actions rather quickly. If she doesn’t like someone, she’ll fight them. She even fights just for the fun of it, not in the mood for being nice. Physical appearance Cassandra is a pale-skinned young woman with dark pink lips, hazel eyes and black bob-cut layered hair with gray highlights. Her signature outfit is a grayish-brown shirt, black leather gloves, a dark brown belt with a purse and a dagger on it, dark brown-and-red striped leggings and brown boots. When performing her duties as Rapunzel's handmaiden, Cassandra dresses in a blue and white dress, with a white headdress. Since attempting to touch Rapunzel while she was reciting the Moonstone incantation, Cassandra's right hand and wrist were turned pitch black. To cover for her injuries, Cassandra donned a knight's armor and a purple cape. When she is corrupted by the Moonstone Opal, her hair and eyes turn turquoise and her clothes turn black and dark blue with spikes similar to the Black Rocks. The Moonstone opal itself becomes embedded in her chest. Abilities Cassandra possess skills in horseback ridding, fencing, archery, athletics, and other skills in combat; which she had learned for being the daughter of the Captain of the Guards. She is also shown to be very clever when she understood Rapunzel's clues, had helped Varian with his project and spotting the mistakes in letters from a suspicious character. As well as possessing skills in acting, as she had tricked a Separatist of Saporia member into thinking that she has feelings for him, so he would come to Corona and she could uncover his true intentions. Cassandra also has skills in sewing, cleaning and others skills that are needed for her handmaiden duties. After bonding with the Moonstone's power, she, most likely, receives the life-draining power that it possesses, as evidenced by its energy coursing through her hair. Trivia * She is the second of Rapunzel's allies to turn against her, the first being Varian. * She is also the first character to be revealed that she is a biological child of a villain. * Interestingly, Cassandra's will to protect Rapunzel at all costs is also quite damaging, specifically with the relationship Rapunzel shares with Eugene. Because of Cassandra's distrust toward Eugene, the former actively advises Rapunzel to keep secrets from him, which in turn cripples the amount of trust shared between the two; though Cassandra blames Eugene for failing to address Rapunzel's personal struggles, it is impossible for him to do so if Rapunzel refuses to be honest with him. Though Rapunzel is at fault for choosing to keep secrets, Cassandra is also at fault for encouraging the princess' will to do so. This was addressed in "What the Hair?!". ** Ironically, after her betrayal, Cassandra reveals to Rapunzel that she herself is the untrustworthy one. ** Her betrayal could have hinted it earlier in the Season 1 song "Ready as I'll Ever Be." as she sings the phrase, "Prove they can trust me." Gallery Tangled - Cassandra.png|Before she became evil. Evil Cassandra.jpg|Cassandra as she betrayed Rapunzel. 1563899121_tangled_the_series_season_3_image_cassandra_with_adira_sword.png 1563899086 tangled the series season 3 image1.jpg Before_Ever_After_novel.jpg Tangled_TV_official_poster.jpg Evil_Cassandra_concept_3.jpg Cassandra_concept_1.jpg MV5BOTdjZTBhNjgtNTJiYS00NTIzLWFmMDAtYmIzNzE4NzdlNmViXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMTgxMjYxOQ@@._V1_.jpg|Tangled: The Series 2nd Season Poster tzrynhwdl6l31.jpg|The Season 3 poster. New Cass.png ElsaVSCassandra.png Profile_-_Cassandra.png 9qfyrtkyldh31.png 7cc8800f224e63929109422c581de2f5--disney-images-tangled.jpg D8J6GxoXsAEu7Eo.jpg Ddfremt-8844b41f-b183-494b-a8a8-ef72fca00dbd.png CassHahaSisters.jpg 1afd74fe7feeb2d21cc4d44c2c05f3f7.jpg Videos Tangled Before Ever After - Rapunzel Grows Her Hair - CLIP Tangled The Series - Challenge of the Brave - Rapunzel and Cassandra Fight - CLIP Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure - Rapunzel Meets Adira and Fights with Her - Beyond the Corona Walls Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure - Cassandra's Betrayal (Clip) The reason for betrayal Rapunzel’s Return Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure Crossing the line-1 Rapunzel’s Return Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure Crossing The Line Music Video Rapunzel's Tangled Adventures Disney Channel Cassandra's Newfound Power Rapunzel's Worst Fear Official TV Promos (NEW 2019) Animation HD Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:German characters Category:European characters Category:Major characters Category:Villains Category:Anti-heroes Category:Tangled characters Category:Disney characters Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Caucasian Category:Hazel Eyes Category:Black haired characters Category:Blue haired characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Antagonists Category:Tomboys Category:Villains who weren't revealed to be bad at first Category:2010s characters Category:Power-Hungry characters Category:Characters with highlights Category:Singing characters Category:Germanic characters Category:Television characters Category:Antagonists related to protagonists Category:Maids Category:Reformed characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Horsemen Category:Humans Category:Feminists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Attractive characters Category:Amazons Category:Sadists Category:Creepy characters Category:Abusive characters Category:Adopted characters Category:Egotists Category:Greedy characters Category:Tyrants Category:Henchmen Category:Hotheads Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Dictators Category:Wrathful characters Category:Anti-villains Category:Thieves Category:Tritagonists Category:Brutes Category:Orphans Category:Monsters Category:Destroyers Category:Stubborn characters Category:Scapegoats Category:Primary characters Category:Animated characters Category:Hand-drawn characters Category:Siblings Category:Sisters Category:Ignorant characters Category:Movie characters Category:Dangerous characters Category:Foolish characters